Things Don't Always Go As you Plan
by IAmTheSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Dan and Phil are in love. But Dan's parents don't know yet. Will they accept him? Phan, DanIsNotOnFire, AmazingPhil,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first proper PhanFic so Reviews are welcome! I have a huge plan written down for this story so expect a lot of chapters XD**

'Babe, you need to hurry up. The train is in half an hour.' Dan was starting to get frustrated at Phil.

'But Daaaan! My straighteners aren't working!' Phil moaned to Dan as a reply, he really couldn't stay mad at him for long.

'It doesn't matter!' Dan wandered into his old bedroom, that they now shared. He lovingly stared at his boyfriend verbally abusing the straighteners.

'You look gorgeous how ever you wear it, okay?' He walked in and snaked his arms around the others neck, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

'Aww Dan, really? I just want your parents to like me!' Phil turned around so he was facing Dan.

'Phil, you look perfect! Now, my parents would like you even if you had died your hair pink and had a nipple ring. Just go and get ready so we're not late.' He planted one last kiss on Phil's lips and left Phil to get ready.

Today was the day Dan would be telling his family about him...being gay. But most importantly, today was the day he would introduce Phil as his boyfriend. They had planned to go up and stay there for the weekend. Over lunch on the first day, Dan would tell them and everybody would live happily ever after, especially Dan and Phil because they would grow up, get married and adopt 3 children...or that how Dan imagined it. They had told Phil's family just a couple of days before and he was welcomed with open arms so telling his own family couldn't be half as bad, could it?

'Dan, I'm done let's go' Phil walked out of their room, smiling.

'Finally! Now the train will be leaving in twenty minutes so the taxi will be here soon.' He turned around to see Phil playing with the hem of his T-Shirt, he did this when he was nervous. Dan slowly took his hands in his own and laced his fingers in with Phil's. He walked closer so their faces were centimeters away and spoke in a whisper.

'Why are you so nervous? I'm the one telling my family so you shouldn't be worried at all, they will love you and I know they will still love me. They're cool parents. Now look at me.' Dan put his fingers up to Phil's chin and turned his head so he was looking straight into his eyes. 'I love you and nothing will ever change that.' He kissed Phil but Phil pulled away and looked down towards the floor.

'But... But what if they don't like me? What if they don't like you being gay? What if they kick us out? There's so much that could happen! I just... I guess I'm just really scared...' Phil slowly took his gaze away from the floor and back into Dan's gorgeous, chocolate eyes. 'Nothing will go wrong. Do you trust me?' Dan asked Phil.

'Yeah, of course I trust you.' Phil took his hands away from Dan's and rest his arms on Dan's shoulders. Dan put his hands on Phil's waist to pull him in even closer. 'Well, I promise nothing bad will happen and I keep my promises.' Dan kissed Phil again and this time he didn't pull away. As the kiss started to become more passionate Dan got a text saying the taxi was outside causing both of the men to jump.

'You promise we can finish that later?' Phil asked Dan, a cheeky smile on his face.

'I promise.' Dan grabbed Phil's hand and walked out of their door, both with smile's plastered on their faces.

**Sorry the first chapter isn't long, once the story progresses they will get longer and better. Thanks for reading! I would love if you could review and give me some ideas on how to make it better :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Here's the next chapter! Again it isn't long or that good because it's only the start of the story...Buuuuuut! The next chapter it will start to get exciting. I'm trying to get a lot of fluff to make up for the sad bits that may or may not come up... Anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Phil noticed Dan's leg beginning to shake and it wasn't just the train. This is what happens when Dan gets scared or nervous, which is very rare. Phil reaches over and puts a soothing hand on his black, denim knee to calm him down. 'Dan? Are you okay?' Phil asked, concern in his voice.

'Erm...yeah...I'm fine' Dan gave a very unconvincing smile.

'You know, it's okay to be scared! I was petrified telling my parents, but, I suppose it all worked out.' Phil smiled in Dan's direction and gave his knee a slight squeeze to comfort him.

'I'm not scared! I'm completely fine because I know they will love and accept me. Even if they don't I will always have you... Right?' Dan looked in Phil's direction for an answer.

'Awww babe! Of course you will always have me! You may want to get rid of me but I'll always be right beside you...' Phil took his hand away from his knee and placed it in Dan's hand instead. It felt cold against Phil's skin, which was strange because he was so tanned. 'Forever.' He took Dan's freezing cold hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. This earned them a few strange looks (as if a couple couldn't kiss on a train?) from men in suits, old women with their pull-along trolleys, middle-aged men that had live on a diet of burgers and chips, but who cares? They're just a couple of people that are in love! What's so wrong about that?

'Thank you, Phil, I love you... you know that don't you?' Dan whispered into Phil's ear.

'I know, just promise me that you'll stop getting so worked up over this, I know this is huge for you, but, I'll be here with you every step of the way... I love you...' A small smile formed on Phil's pale lips.

'For the last time, I'm not getting worked up...' Phil just stared at Dan's brown face waiting for him to change his answer.

'Dan, I've known you for years, I can tell when your scared. You do that thing with your knee, which is incredibly cute by the way, but I know when you're lying to me Dan.' Phil continued to just stare at Dan with a loving expression spread across his face.

'Do I really do that?'

'Yuup'

'Well... Fine! You got me! I'm a little scared... Fuck that... I'm terrified Phil... You're right! What if they don't like me being gay? What if they chuck me out and never want to see me again? I just... I just don't want to have no family... I love them all so much I would hate to hurt them! My brother will be fine about it all, one of his best friends in school was gay and he was cool with it... My mum will love me no matter what. I know that since she always reminded me when I went to sleepovers... I suppose she realized before me...'

This earned a slight chuckle from both of the boys.

'My Dad is the one I'm worrying about though... He always tried to get me to play sports and set me up with girls... He's understanding though... As long as he doesn't have the same views as his dad... I can remember my Granda going on about gays like they were a different species or something, saying that they were the scum of the Earth and that it was all unnatural... How I would love him to see me now...' Tears began to brim in Dan's eyes. Phil squeezed his hand again to show he understood how he felt.

'Look, I've told you before. Everything will be fine. Okay? Now, for your Granda. He must of thought it was the 19th century because that isn't how people see us now. We are just a couple of people in love. Love is love whether it's between a man and a woman; a woman and a woman or a man and a man. It will be fine, I promise. And I always keep my promises.' Phil turned to Dan and winked.

'Are you quoting me Philip?' Dan's nervous twitch had stopped and as he held Phil's hand he couldn't be any happier. If only his Granda's voice in the back of his head would stop morphing into his Dad's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! They mean so much to me! Please tell me what I need to do to improve and I'll try and do that!**  
**So...this is where everything starts to get exciting and I FINALLY have a big chapter and one that I'm proud of! Yay Me! **  
**ANYWAYS...please read and enjoy and review! :D **  
**(P.S Everyone that reviews gets a rainbow cookie with a Llama on it... js...)**

Chapter 3

'Home sweet home!' Dan (who had practically run out of the taxi leaving Phil to carry the luggage) shouted to Phil that was slowly making his way up the path dragging both of the heavy suitcases with him. They were only meant to be here for the weekend but Dan had packed for a month. His excuse? 'You never know what the weather is going to be like?' So that's why he packed 8 of practically the same T-Shirt...

'What was that Dan? Would I like a hand carrying your ridiculously heavy suitcase? No! Really babe, it's the least I can do since I love you just. That. Much...' Phil looked up to be centimeters away from Dan's flawless lips. He really did look gorgeous with the sun slowly setting behind him and his light brown fringe threatening to cover his eyes. Phil pressed his lips to Dan's but was surprised when Dan pulled away just seconds into the kiss.

'What... Why did you pull away?' Phil asked confused.

'It's just...what if my mum came out and saw us? I just, don't want her to know yet...' Dan couldn't meet Phil's ocean blue eyes but Phil understood, he didn't want his parents to find out like this but Dan had started to get distant ever since the train ride there. Whenever Phil would go to kiss him he would pull away seconds after and if Phil went to hold Dan's hand he would take his hand away. 'It must be the nerves...' He thought to himself.

Dan knocked on the relatively small oak colored door and waited, looking around awkwardly. Still trying to avoid Phil's gaze. He could tell how anxious Dan was so to comfort him once again, he put his head close to Dan's ear and whispered 'Everything will be fine'. Dan turned to face Phil, their faces mere millimeters apart. Phil could smell the spearmint coming off of Dan's breath mixed with coffee, cinnamon and the smell of pure Dan. They should really sell that as a fragrance.

The small oak door opened and a small, petite woman walked out. Luckily they managed to pull apart before she saw. Phil could hear Dan sigh a breath of relief, that would have been awkward to explain right there, on the spot.

'Hi Mum!' Dan exclaimed and threw his arms around the woman (which looked uncomfortable as she was at least a foot shorter than him). She had shoulder length, light brown hair that she wore in waves. The exact same colour as Dan's. She was much paler than him though, with an almost white complexion and sapphire blue eyes. Much like Phil's. She was wearing high-waist, blue denim jeans with black boots that reached half way up her calf. On top she was wearing a purple, baggy shirt. Very well presented.

'Dan! It seems like forever since I last seen you!' She squealed as she reached her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him on the cheek. 'Aww, look at you! All grown up, it seems like the only time I ever see you now is Christmas!' She pulled him in for another rib-crushing hug.

'Oh, and you Phil! You look so handsome! The last time I seen you was so long ago! You know Dan talks about you all the time. Come here!' Dan's mum also pulled Phil into a bone obliterating hug. Phil looked towards Dan over his Mum's shoulder. Dan just smiled at how well they were getting along already. 'I would of killed for a best friend like that when I was your age! She said to Phil after releasing him from her grasp.

'Thanks Mrs Howell, Dan is an awesome best friend...' Phil stared into Dan's eyes a little too long than what he had intended and it took Dan's mum to say something for them to break their gaze.

'Oh, sorry, did you say something? I was in a whole world of my own...' Phil covered up quickly

'Only to call me Sandra, 'Mrs Howell' sounds so old fashioned!' Sandra replied.

'But Mum, you are old fashioned...' Dan turned to wink at Phil with a giant smile across his face.

'You might be taller than me now Daniel but I can still give you into trouble!' She reached up and flicked his ear with her fingers. You could feel the shot of pain at the sound of finger nails snapping against ear-lobe.

'OW! That is abuse! I'M CALLING CHILD LINE!' Dan shouted to his mum that had walked back into the house, with the smile still slapped across his face. Dan walked over to Phil to take his suitcase and ended up taking them both in at his Mum's request. 'Phil is the guest here! Take his suitcase!' He loved her but she could be really annoying when she wanted to be.

* * *

Dan and Phil were sitting in the living room with Adrian, Dan's brother, waiting for his Dad to come home so they could go and eat. The smell coming from the kitchen made both Dan and Phil drool. Dan stood up, dragging Phil by the wrist to the kitchen. 'Mum, I love you and all but I think I may love this food more...' Dan said as he was still dragging Phil through to the orgasmic smell.

'Are you two... Holding hands?' Sandra spoke, expressionless.

Dan quickly dropped Phil's wrist, looking flustered while Phil looked rather shocked at how Dan's mum would react if they had been holding hands. 'What? No! I had a hold of his wrist so I could show him the food. Why would you think I'd ever hold Phil's hand?!' Dan had just realized what he had said as he saw Phil turn and walk back into the living-room. Why would he say something like that? How could he be so stupid to say he wouldn't hold his boyfriend's hand when he will be coming out to them over dinner?

Sandra just looked towards Phil and then back to her cooking. Luckily she hadn't noticed what had just happened.

Dan almost ran back through to see if Phil was okay. Even if he didn't show it, Dan knew he would be upset and just as predicted, Phil was sitting where he had sat previously watching 'Glee' trying to show as little emotion on his face as he could. But Dan knew.

'Dan, can you tell mum I'm away out to have dinner at Chloe's and text me once she's calmed down?' Adrian stood up, all ready to go out. Which was strange since neither Dan or Phil had noticed.

'Yeah sure... Wait? Chloe. That's a girl's name isn't it?' Dan said playing the annoying-big-brother role.

'Well...erm...yeah...' Adrian began to blush which just encouraged Dan even more.

'Knaw! My wittle baby brother had an ickle wittle girlfweind!' Dan was getting more patronizing by the second.

'Yes, at least it's more than you can say!' Adrian just laughed, not realizing how much Phil wanted to scream that he was with Dan. He was starting to worry about Dan's family more and more as the day went on.

'Shut it! I'll text you once the beast has tamed' He tousled his brother's hair as he pushed him out the door.

'Alone at last, well, almost alone.' Dan spoke as he nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

'Hmph...' Phil was trying to give Dan the silent treatment for what he had said earlier.

'Are you annoyed about what I said to my mum? Because if you are I am so, so sorry... I don't know what came over me! I just... ugh... I'm sorry...' He went to take Phil's hand. To feel the touch of his white pale skin against his own but Phil just took it out of reach and onto the armrest.

'I told you I was sorry! What else do you expect me to do?' Dan was pleading now. Begging Phil to forgive him for messing up.

Phil just turned away from Dan and continued to watch Glee. Trying to keep up the silent treatment for as long as possible but he couldn't do it.

'Look Dan, that hurt! A lot! Saying you would never hold my hand as if I... I repulsed you or something?! I love you, and I know you don't want your family to know just yet but can you not act as if you're disgusted at the thought of being with me? Because that's what it feels like just now.' Phil had somehow managed to stand up, in front of Dan. Tears threatening to fall. Dan took a hold of both of Phil's hands and this time, Phil let him. He pulled Phil down so he was sitting on Dan's lap.

'Phil, I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else in this world. Ever. Please know that whenever I mess up or we get into an argument that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. That is the last thing I would ever want to do to you.' He took his thumb and wiped away the tears that had spilled over the barriers stopping them. 'Once we tell my parents, everything will be better. I promise. What do I do with my promises?'

'You keep them'

'That's right, I keep them damn promises.'

Both of the boys let out a small laugh. Dan leaned in to close the gap between their lips just as they heard the door open and a booming voice shout through the house 'I'm home! Is Dan here yet?'. Phil scrambled to get off Dan's knee before anybody saw them. He turned to face Dan -whose face had turned from pure love to pure panic in the space of 0.3 seconds- and mouthed 'Is there no privacy here?' Dan just laughed and bounded over to the living room door.

'Hey Dad!' Phil could tell something was up with Dan, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'Daniel! You decided to come and visit us for once did you?' The man looked exactly as he had from when he was younger and certainly lived up to the sound of his voice. He was huge! Towering over both, Dan and Phil. Which was intimidating to say the least. Phil could see where Dan got even more stunning attributes that he loved so much. He had skin the colour of a mocha coffee at Starbucks and eyes as big and brown as giant chocolate buttons. He was big as well, around the stomach area. He was wearing denim overalls on top of a plain black polo shirt and old, dirty Levis. The work boots he was wearing added a few inches to his height but after he took them off, he still towered above everything in the room.

He thumped Dan on the back, the way a father usually does, but it seemed Dan was still scared. About what?

'Erm... yeah... Dad, do you remember Phil?' Phil stood up ready to shake his hand.

'You were the skinny, pale, emo kid weren't you?' Dan's dad's giant voice spoke out as he laughed at his own 'joke'.

'Yes, that...erm... That must of been me...' Phil said awkwardly as Dan chuckled, still feeling awkward. Phil thought that it might of been because of his dad meeting Phil for the first time in years but since that was over and done with (however awkward it was) Phil couldn't see what was making Dan so uncomfortable. Just then, both boys saw what episode of Glee it was. It was the episode where Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss. Coincidentally, this was on in the background when Dan and Phil shared their first kiss also. Phil started to smile to himself stupidly and looked up to Dan expecting him to be smiling at the glorious memory but instead their was fear plastered on ever speck of his face. But why?

'Look at those two faggots making out on TV! It's horrible! What they do in their own home is up to them but keep it there! Nobody wants to see that! Imagine if their were kids sitting in the room! It's disgusting! Amen't I right Phil!'

Boom. That's what Dan was so worried about.

**So... CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to update sooner but the next chapter is going to be about the same length as this one so... It should be done this time next week. I pinky promise. Until then, stay Phantstic! XD (cheesy, I know...)**


	4. UPDATE

**Hey Everybody!**

**I think you deserve an explanation as to why this fic hasn't been uploaded in ...you know... forever... **

**It's because my laptop (which has all of my fic ideas, photos, gifs, revision and everything I fangirl over except my revision because that would be weird unless you were studying the characters of Harry Potter or something... This is getting off track, I'm sorry) got a power surge through it and long story short, the motherboard has been frazzled and to fix it would cost about £180. **

**I don't have £180. **

**Sooo... I have had no laptop for about a month now and I can only write on a keyboard. Mainly because I can't understand my own handwriting but that's a different story.**

** I am sosososososososososososososo sososososo sorry guys! I should be getting another laptop soon but it's no guarantee.  
**

**I will try and re-write this chapter as soon as I can but I have no way of telling how long that will be.**

**Thanks for putting up with all of this, you are all Totally Awesome! (P.S If you understand that reference please review and tell me and we can be best friends XD) You shall all be receiving magical leprechauns that produce rainbow filled pies :P**


End file.
